Within the field of networking and internetworking, communications and information traffic continues to grow. Increases to computer processing speeds and enhanced transmission mediums such as optical fiber and Internet-capable cellular phones further add to the amount of potential network traffic. In parallel, increased network traffic corresponds to still further increases in the variety of information moving through the network. Businesses are interconnecting more with each other, with customers, with vendors, with government agencies, and with the public. Two major concerns within such an increasingly busy network are managing the movement of such traffic and ensuring the integrity of information content in terms of connectivity and security. Previous solutions to protecting information assets has included more secure computers and software with virus detection and prevention, firewalls, host and network intrusion detection, encryption, secure host configurations. Such systems, however, suffer from continuous software-patch management, access control and review, penetration testing, and vulnerability assessments. This is a labor intensive and expensive manner of ensuring adequate and timely connectivity and security.
As an evolving alternative to piecemeal approaches to network security, another solution to this growing challenge of includes unified threat management (UTM). UTM de-emphasizes threat avoidance and instead focuses on threat management. Threats to a network are readily apparent outside of almost any firewall. These include a continual stream of low-level network attacks, peppered from time to time with serious break-in attempts by computer hackers and malicious code including virus-infected E-mails, worms, spam, and spyware. UTM devices are typically defined as security appliance products that unify and integrate multiple security features integrated onto a single hardware platform. Further, such UTM devices often include network firewall capabilities, network intrusion detection and prevention, and gateway anti-virus functionality.
Larger enterprises and service providers are typically suitable users for UTM devices due to the centralized nature of such UTM devices. Currently the solution of security and connectivity is addressed by deploying dedicated separate devices, each dedicated to either switching or security. While this is a potential way to solve the problem of implementing a secured network infrastructure, it increases network complexity and administrative overhead. There are also situations when critical traffic required by the security device to determine if network attacks are occurring is “absorbed” by the switch minimizing the effectiveness of the security device.
One example of such a known network 100 is shown by way of FIG. 1 where several users 12 are networked to the Internet via a security device 10 (e.g., a UTM device). Connectivity within such a known network 100 is accomplished via a switch 11 (e.g., a layer 2 router or the like). While such systems can offer cost-effective coordination between organizations and between technologies by streamlining administration and interoperability, certain bundling of key information-security functions and simplified administration remain obstacles to effective unified threat management. Moreover, the rise in blended threats to networking requires a greater breadth of integrated functionality and deployment flexibility. It is, therefore, desirable to provide improved network connectivity and security through integrated security, administration, and networking functions.